Absorbent articles such as infant diapers, training pants and adult incontinence garments typically comprise elastic leg cuffs and or barrier cuffs to reduce leakage of exudates from the article. Often, they also comprise an elasticated waist band, to improve the fit and comfort when the wearer is moving.
These elasticated portions of such articles typically comprise an elastic material laminated to a non-elastic sheet, such as a plastic film, or nonwoven material, obtained by attaching the elastic material in stretched state to the sheet. The resulting laminate thus comprises in unstretched, contracted state and in partially stretched state a surplus of sheet material that forms wrinkles.
Such elasticated portions of the diaper can be uncomfortable in use, due to the pressure of the elastic portions on the skin and/or due to rubbing of the wrinkled elasticated portions over the skin.
The inventors have also found that even if the user does not experience the elasticated portions as uncomfortable, the red skin marks caused by the elasticated portions may still be perceived by the care taker as uncomfortable for the user.
The inventors have found that this problem can be ameliorated by use of elastic laminate portion(s) that, at least on the surface that faces the body in use, have wrinkles of (on average) a very small z-dimensions (height), and that have a very selected wrinkle density (wrinkles per cm). They found that such elastic laminate portions leave at the most very minor, shallow pressure marks (wrinkle indentations) on the skin, that disappear very quickly and that are (perceived as) less troublesome. Furthermore, if such minor pressure marks are still formed, they are believed to create less of a risk of skin irritation. They also found that it is beneficial that the elastic laminate portions(s) are very thin, at least in the free edge area.
Thus, absorbent articles are provided that still maintain an excellent elastic profile and performance and that at the same type have a highly reduced, or no pressure mark problem and that are more comfortable in use.